A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an attachment for a handle of a plunger, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an attachment for clutchingly covering a major portion of a handle of a plunger, enhancing grip of the handle of the plunger, and absorbing shock from repeated thrusts of the plunger.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A plunger is a common device that is used to release stoppages in plumbing. The tool consists of a rubber cup with an attached stick. The cup is pushed down against the drain, and either pressed hard into the drain to force air in, or is pushed down until the rubber cup is flattened and then pulled out causing a vacuum. The intent is to loosen or break up a clog, excessive material, or other blockage in the outlet or drainage pipe from a sink, toilet, bathtub, shower, etc. The difference between a sink plunger and a toilet plunger is that the former looks like a ball cut in half, while the latter looks more like a distorted ball with a large hole on the bottom.
Pressing the cup down hard into the drain until the rubber cup is flattened and then pulling the cup out requires a good grip by both hands of the user on the plunger handle. There is considerable impact on the palm of the user from the repeated thrusts, which causes discomfort to the user's hand. Further, it is difficult to grip the handle of the plunger, which is usually smooth and wet. Thus, there exists a need for an attachment for clutchingly covering a major portion of a handle of a plunger, enhancing grip of the handle of the plunger, and absorbing shock from repeated thrusts of the plunger.
Numerous innovations for grips have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach an attachment for clutchingly covering a major portion of a handle of a plunger, enhancing grip of the handle of the plunger, and absorbing shock from repeated thrusts of the plunger.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,057 to Ashton et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,057 issued to Ashton et al. on Nov. 9, 1943 in U.S. class 74 and subclass 525 teaches a telescopic handle for hand-actuated machines, which includes a grip to be seized by the operator, and a base member to be directly connected to the element of the machine that is to be actuated and adapted to be transmitted to the same, the forces exerted on the grip. The grip and the base member are connected together by three concentric tubes. The outer and inner of the tubes are rigid with the grip. The intermediary tube is rigid with the base member and adapted to engage slidably the outer tube. A collar is interposed between the end of the intermediary tube and the inner tube. The collar is rigid with the intermediary tube and slidably engages the inner tube. A pin is carried in sockets formed by an outwardly recessed portion of the inner tube, at a point distant from the base member. The pin and the sockets are rigid with the inner tube and slidably engage the intermediary tube. A spring is interposed between a portion of the base member and the sockets. A second pin is rigid with the intermediary tube. Two slots are in the inner tube that are adapted to slidably receive the second-mentioned pin, Two notched recessed portions in the slots are adapted to receive the second mentioned pin whenever the same registers with the recessed portions and the handle is turned.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,421 to Quinlan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,421 issued to Quinlan on Apr. 28, 1964 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255 teaches a plumber's suction plunger including an inverted suction cup of resilient material, which has a relatively thin flexible side wall and an upper wall with a handle connection portion thereon projecting upwardly therefrom. The handle connection portion has an upwardly opening socket therein disposed with its axis substantially vertical. An elongated bent handle has a substantially vertical lower handle portion secured within the socket of the connection portion, and has an upper handle portion disposed at an obtuse angle to the lower handle portion, with the axis of the upper handle portion inclined more nearly to the vertical than to the horizontal. The suction cup has a dome-shaped internal surface defining a suction chamber and extending substantially continuously upwards and inwards from the lower edge of the cup to the axis of the socket. The upper wall of the cup has a passageway there through extending from the suction chamber into the socket. The handle is tubular and has a closure at its upper end defining an elongated handle chamber communicating with the suction chamber through the passageway.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,017 to Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,017 issued to Wilson on Nov. 12, 1968 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 22 teaches a removable tubular friction rod grip that may be in one or two parts and which is adapted to cover the reel seat area of the rod and reel mounting portions carried by the rod. The grip also covers the reel base, and has an opening therein to accommodate the reel stem. The grip is particularly adapted for rods provided with spinning reels.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,943 to Parodi fu Leonardo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,943 issued to Parodi fu Leonardo et al. on Feb. 29, 1972 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255 teaches a device for clearing blockages in the outlets of sinks, baths, or the like, which includes an elastomeric cup to the base of which is fixed a reciprocable handle. An annular pressing member engages the cup, adjacent the rim, and acts between the rim and the base of the cup or between the rim and the handle to bias the cup to its expanded condition so that in use the rim is held in engagement with the bottom of the bath or the like as the handle is reciprocated.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,115 to Ticktin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,115 issued to Ticktin et al. on Jun. 26, 1979 in U.S. class 273 and subclass 75 teaches a handle for a racket or the like, which has a first spirally wound strip having flexible resilient stubble members sticking out from the strip, and a second removable, spirally wound, terry-cloth strip anchored to the first strip for providing a moisture-absorbing, firm, handle grip.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,667 to Tosti.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,667 issued to Tosti on Nov. 7, 1989 in U.S. class 273 and subclass 75 teaches a grip for a golf club, which is readily replaceable without the use of tools to allow changing golf club grips without professional assistance, and is reusable subsequent to replacement since it is not damaged on removal from the golf club shaft.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,442 to Rotter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,442 issued to Rotter on Oct. 11, 1994 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.11 teaches a plunger utilizing a suction cup. The suction cup is actuated by a lever arm that is operatively connected to the suction cup rod. The device can further contain a splash guard that eliminates splashing or spilling caused by rapid plunger action.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,859 to Nesbitt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,859 issued to Nesbitt on Jun. 3, 1997 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 301 teaches a grip including an interior surface and an exterior surface. The interior surface and the exterior surface are essentially coaxial. The grip is fabricated of two layers along its length, namely, an inner layer and an outer layer. The inner layer is fabricated of a relatively hard shore A hardness of between about 70 and 90 and the outer layer is fabricated of a relatively soft shore A hardness of between about 30 and 50. The outer layer and the inner layer are molded together.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for grips have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an attachment for clutchingly covering a major portion of a handle of a plunger, enhancing grip of the handle of the plunger, and absorbing shock from repeated thrusts of the plunger.